


If you love somebody, better tell them while they’re here

by Candykiss



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candykiss/pseuds/Candykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat and Jonny watch fireworks. Confessions happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love somebody, better tell them while they’re here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work. English isn't even my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this:) Have a great day!

"Look, Jonny, fireworks! You know how much I love them." Pat stops and says.

"Yeah, I know." says Jonny and looks at Pat. There's so much he wants to tell him. That he looks really handsome and that his eyes are so goddamn beautiful and the most important thing, that he loves him. Pat needs to know and this is the right time. Even if he won't talk to Jonny anymore. He has to tell him.

"Pat, I need to tell you something." 

Pat looks at him and Jonny can see his eyes shining and lips curved in a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Pat. Not just as a friend but I'm in love with you. I'm sorry but I had to tell you.." he blurts out.

Jonny is so afraid of Pat's answer so he looks down at the ground.

"Hey." says Patrick but Jonny doesn't look up.

"Jonny, look at me." Jonny does and Patrick's eyes are shining more and he grins at him and says:

"Really?"

"Pat, do you really think I'd lie about something like this?" 

"No, Jonny. I don't." says Pat in a rush and kisses Jonny, long and deep. After a long time they move apart to breathe.

"I love you too, Jonny. I've always loved you." Pat says and smiles at Jonny and Jonny can only smile back.

Jonny hugs Patrick and kisses his hair. And that's how they watch the rest of the fireworks.


End file.
